


Learning Curves

by I_am_a_Cephalopod



Series: What Could Have Been [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Undressing, just lovely lesbian stuff, taking off armor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Cephalopod/pseuds/I_am_a_Cephalopod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their first night together, Mulan trusts Aurora to remove her armor. Of course, removing clothes is very sensual, and things escalate. </p>
<p>Part of 'What Could Have Been' but can be read as a stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Curves

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the 'What Could Have Been' story line, but I didn't want to include the nsfw stuff in the main story.
> 
> This happens the after the second chapter.

For the first time she could remember, Mulan had someone to help her out of her armor. She didn’t need help, of course, but it was nice to have someone else there, helping her unload her burden at the end of the day. Beyond that, there was something meaningful to it, allowing someone to remove what kept her safe. It was the highest form of trust, and she was determined to demonstrate this to her lover.

Aurora sat behind her on their bed, Mulan’s cape already off and put away. The princess began running her fingers through Mulan’s long hair gently, working out any tangles she came upon. Mulan leaned back into her lover, closing her eyes against the pleasure of the sensation. So lost in the feeling, she didn’t notice it had stopped until delicate hands reached around her waist to undo her belt.

Piece by piece, Aurora removed Mulan’s armor, stopping in between to put them away properly and share gentle kisses and touches with her lover. Mulan was surprised at how natural this seemed, letting Aurora have full control and trusting her to treat everything well. The candle light caught in the princess’ hair as she moved about, her warrior’s eyes only leaving her when Mulan tipped her head back in pleasure.

Eventually, all of Mulan’s armor was off, leaving her in her breeches and a loose shirt. She then moved to help Aurora out of her dress, standing and working at the laces of her corset. While her hands were busy, Mulan bent to place kisses along Aurora’s neck, memorizing the reactions she received. As she reached the bottom of the lacings she pressed her lips to the pulse point, sucking gently as she removed the corset. Aurora let out a small groan, tilting her head to give Mulan better access and gripping her arms for support.

Mulan ran her hands up Aurora’s sides, sliding around to her back and then to her shoulders. She slid her sleeves off her shoulders, pushing it down until the fabric dropped and pooled on the floor, leaving the princess in her white shift.

Lifting her lips off of Aurora’s neck, Mulan captured her lips in an almost chaste kiss before leading her back to sit on the bed. Folding one leg underneath her, she sat behind her love and began taking down her hair, using the soft brush she found on the bedside table to work out any knots that had gotten there during the day. The red-brown hair was soft beneath her calloused hands, and pushing it all over one shoulder gave her the most enticing view of Aurora she had ever seen. So much so that she felt the need to kiss it, leaning down and showering her love with kisses and touches.

By the time Mulan stopped Aurora was shivering underneath her, gasping through her pleasure. Moving until they were plastered back to front, Mulan wrapped her arms around her lover and pulled her back until she was leaning on the headboard, her love leaning against her. Her hand came to rest over Aurora’s stomach as she pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

“What would you like, my love?” she whispered, her breath warm against Aurora’s cheek.

“I don’t know,” Aurora groaned breathlessly. “Anything. Everything.”

“As you wish,” Mulan replied, moving one hand up to cup one of Aurora’s breasts though the thin shift. Aurora gasped and pressed back into the warrior, hands gripping at her legs. Mulan returned her lips to Aurora’s neck, brushed her teeth lightly on the pulse point before gently kissing it. “You have no idea how many times I’ve thought of this.”

“Probably as many times as I have,” Aurora returned, laughing breathlessly when she felt a smile against her skin.

Mulan continued to knead her breast, running her other hand up and down her thigh, hiking the shift up farther and farther each time. Her hand dipped to run along Aurora’s inner thigh, causing her to gasp and shiver, before returning to its gentle stroking. Aurora huffed in frustration before dragging her hand up Mulan’s leg and reaching behind her to cup over the heat there. Mulan gasped and groaned, rolling one of Aurora’s nipples between two fingers in retaliation.

“No fair,” Aurora gasped, “You have more access than I do.”

“It’s more fun that way,” Mulan promised, her face buried in thick hair.

Before Aurora could respond Mulan’s hand delved under her shift, fingers pressing against the wetness that was seeping through her underthings. Aurora dropped her head back onto Mulan’s shoulder and moaned, sending shivers down her lover’s spine. Feeling pleased with herself, Mulan dragged her hand up to Aurora’s stomach, slipping beneath fabric to caress the wet folds of her labia. The princess was panting by now, trying her hardest to push into Mulan’s fingers.

The princess all but shouted when the heel of Mulan’s palm began rubbing against her clit with a firm pressure that was just enough to drive her mad. Deft fingers continued to stroke her, changing patterns just often enough to bring her higher in her climbing pleasure. She knew it wouldn’t be long until she fell of that ledge of pure pleasure, so she turned her head and dragged Mulan into a deep, sloppy kiss. Two more circles of her palm and Mulan felt her love go rigid, a gasp escaping against her lips as her eyes fluttered and her face contorted in pleasure.

“I love you,” Mulan whispered against her lips, like it was a secret that needed to be kept safe between the two of them.

Unable to get her mind in order, Aurora stayed panting against Mulan’s chest, trying to string words into a sentence that made sense before attempting to speak. The warrior seemed fine with letting her love rest, petting her gently on the arms and sides and peppering light kisses to her hair and forehead.

“Your turn,” Aurora stated when she could finally speak again. She turned around and straddled Mulan’s hips, kissing her deeply and letting her hands roam down the warrior’s body. Untucking the shirt from her breaches, Aurora pulled it up over Mulan’s head.

“You don’t have to,” Mulan said, a blush rising to her cheeks.

“I want to, though,” Aurora assured, leaning in for a kiss.

“Maybe,” Mulan started after the broke apart, “not tonight? Can we cuddle?” Her voice seemed small, unsure, and maybe a little scared. Aurora was baffled as to why her lover wouldn’t want to feel what she just did, but then again, Mulan wasn’t like anyone else she had ever met. It might just be a Mulan thing.

“Of course,” the princess responded with a soft smile.

She moved off of Mulan and pulled back the covers, making sure they both were covered before she snuggled into her warrior’s arms. She rested her head over Mulan’s heart, letting the gentle, rhythmic thumping lull her to sleep.


End file.
